


The Big Game

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Coach - Freeform, Flirting, Locker Room Sex, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Coach and Link get settled into living close to each other.  Link surprises Coach after a game 😎
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	The Big Game

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for the kudos and comments on this series! It’s incredible to feel so welcomed and encouraged! I appreciate you all so much.
> 
> Major kudos to CaptainSourwolf and Soho-x who planted these fun lil seeds ❤️❤️

Link is out on a date when he sees Rhett “in the wild” for the first time in Raleigh. He’s at a burger joint in town, near campus and he’s enjoying talking to Trevor just fine. Link is facing the door and Trevor is telling some story about the Crew Team or whatever and Link is smiling and laughing as appropriate when he spots the curly golden head as Rhett walks in. 

Rhett’s in a UNC polo with the team logo embroidered on the breast. Rhett only seems to get broader and more sculpted as time goes on, the sleeves hit him exactly right on his arms. Rhett’s got a pair of aviators looped into the neck of his shirt, offering an extra view of his chest hair. Rhett sees Link pretty quickly, quirking a smile and offering a wink.

Link checks back into the conversation with Trevor in time to chuckle and respond with an “Oh wow!” And allow Trevor to continue. He watches Rhett walk up to the counter and order, probably to go as Rhett stays standing near the fountain machine instead of taking a table. Rhett’s eyes twinkle as he catches Link staring again, crinkling his nose at Link and gesturing at him to pay attention to his date.

Link gives a little shake of his head, trying to get back into the game, the game of pretending to give a fuck about whatever Trevor is saying now.

Link checks every few moments that Rhett is in fact still watching him. Link can’t help but imagine excusing himself from the table and pulling Rhett into the bathroom. Link would like to drop to his knees on the sticky floor and bring Rhett to a quick and sloppy climax as fast as possible, before any other patrons need the facilities.

Link finds he is parched and has to take a drink of his soda as he asks Trevor another question and then watches Rhett’s ass in his dad-Kakhis walk out the door.

That night, when Trevor is sucking him off, Link has to bite his knuckles as he keeps himself from calling out the wrong name, imagining blonde curls bobbing at his hips instead of the black buzz cut that’s in the room.

  
  


Link stays busy with school, and Rhett is settling into his new job but the two text periodically, sharing funny stories from their days or beautiful views. Rhett has had a couple of his new colleagues try to set him up with that one gay friend they have, which has rendered not much but some uncomfortable stories. Link is still trying his best to go on dates, but notices he’s been doing less of hooking up with acquaintances new and old. He tries to pretend this isn’t because he’s kind of only into Rhett at this point. Link knows Rhett wants him to “get out there” and he’s trying, he really is but the empty and brief interactions with guys are less and less satisfying each time.

Link gets a ticket to a basketball game from one of his more sports minded buddies who has season tickets, but a conflicting schedule on this particular night. Link enjoys watching Rhett from the bleachers, is only partially able to follow the details of the game but he loves to watch Rhett pace the sidelines, yelling and gesturing. Link gets a thrill watching Rhett grab his players by the shoulder or back of the neck, has to shift in his seat when Rhett gets intense and leans in to emphatically communicate with one team member.

Link cheers loudly and whistles during the game, for Rhett. It’s silly how giddy it makes him to cheer for Rhett. Has to check the pride and possessiveness swelling in his chest.

Link knows that as the low man on the coaching ladder, he’s the last one in the locker rooms, Rhett has texted him about it before. He’s doing whatever coaching paperwork or note taking is important from the game. Link manages to make his way into the silent locker room once it seems empty. The locker rooms are mostly dark, and smell strongly of sweat and cleaner. Link follows faint lights to an office with a window opening into the locker rooms. Link can see Rhett bent over a desk, warm light casting a golden glow onto Rhett’s wild hair and statuesque features. Link leans against the doorway and speaks quietly “hey Coach.” Rhett cusses “DAMN!” and jumps, making Link giggle. Rhett laughs and lays a palm on his chest, smiles warmly at Link.

“Hey Link, what a surprise.” “I was at the game. It was cool to watch you tonight, I’ve never been to one of these.”

“Oh yeah?” Rhett arches an eyebrow “welcome to the woofpack, son, you caught us on a good night.”

“Yeah I did. It was hot, Rhett, you bein’ all bossy, yellin...there was a lot of testosterone on that court tonight.” Link puts a hand on the growing bulge in his pants and moves closer into the room. Rhett takes a deep breath. “‘Sat so? You liked that?”

“Mhmmm” Link bites his bottom lip and closes the distance to stand next to Rhett, lining his torso up with Rhett, leaning his half hard cock against him. “I want to congratulate you on your win...Coach.” Rhett can’t help but swallow, lick his lips as he stares up at Link. Link backs away again, starts peeling off his jacket. “You know, some of my favorite porn scenes happen in locker room showers like these. I’ve always appreciated the athletic type...never thought I might get the chance to fuck in one for real.” Link begins unbuttoning his pants as he walks backwards towards the showers. 

“A’right Link, maybe I can help you with that.” Rhett’s voice is noticeably lower pitched than usual. He knows the cleaning crews won’t come around till the morning but goes and locks the deadbolt just in case. He’s got his shirt off when he makes it to the showers, but is stopped in his tracks by the sight in front of him.

Link is already naked. He’s leaned against the tile wall, one leg up, languidly stroking his hard cock with one hand, the other running through his dark hair. He’s moaning softly. “Oh Fuck” Rhett says and walks slowly to close the distance between them. Link smiles up at Rhett, proud and thrilled at the lust and fire in Rhett’s eyes. Rhett takes Link’s hands, lifts them up over his head and pins them there. Link’s eyes are glazed, he moves to half heartedly move his hands, but his dick throbs when they stay in Rhett’s grasp.

Rhett slots his mouth over Link’s and licks into him deeply. “You said this is congratulatin’ me?” Link nods his head and moves his hip so he rubs up on Rhett and both men sigh with the pleasure of it. “Ya bring anything with you?” Link smiles his crooked smile and nods towards his pants on the floor. Rhett reluctantly separates from Link, finds a couple condoms and a little tube of lube that he brings to within hands reach. 

“Well. Turn around boy, lemme see that ass.” “Yes Coach” Link husks and Rhett has to exhale deeply at the rush of arousal that brings. Link arches his back, puts his hands up on the wall. He’s expecting fingers, or even a cock to press against him so when there’s a wet pressure and the gentle scrub of a beard on his sensitive skin Link lets out a little shout of surprise. 

Rhett uses the broad muscle of his tongue, licks wide swaths and then uses the point to trace around Link’s hole, grabbing both cheeks with both hands to get deep access to Link. Rhett worships there, can’t get over how intoxicating the sounds Link makes are, loves the vulnerability inherent in this, the act of service this is. He loves the way Link begins to tremble for him. Rhett prided himself on making his women come like this, when he had them, took it as a badge of pride when his head was sore the next day from his hair being pulled and his head squeezed in thighs and he pleasures Link with the same verve now.

Rhett leans back when his jaw truly cant stand any more. “Ready for me to fuck you boy?” 

“Jesus—yes! Fuck me Rhett I’m so ready!” Rhett lands one good slap on Link’s ass as he stands. Rhett hands the lube to Link “do me a favor…”. Link is flushed and his breath is shaking as he nods, quickly squeezing lube onto two fingers and sliding them into himself. Soon enough Rhett has his condom on, has lubed himself up, Link is still fingering himself, whimpering as he looks over his shoulder at Rhett. Rhett crowds Link into the wall, pressing as much of his body against Link as he can, his pulsing cock warm in the cleft of Link’s ass and whispers low in his ear. “Is this what you saw in your dirty movies? Anything you want in particular baby?”

Link has to gulp to get words out “please, please just fuck me coach. I want to do good for you.” Rhett pulls Link’s hips out so he has better access, and slides in with a grunt. Link shouts, slaps his hand against the wall. Rhett grips Link on the shoulder with one hand, the other on Link’s hip. The two men grunt and shout, the noise echoing back to them along with the rapid slap of skin on skin. A couple times Rhett reels back and smacks Link on the ass, watches with fascination at the red handprint that begins to develop on the soft flesh.

“Touch yourself, I wanna see your cum on this wall”. Link happily obliges, one hand still keeping his head a safe distance from the tile, his broad angular shoulders moving quickly. His hand is a blur over his cock, and it doesn’t take long for Link to come, shooting rope after rope onto the wall and the floor between his feet “Ah, ah” Link lets out a deep exhale. Rhett leans over to whisper in Link’s ear “I wanna come on that pretty face, Link.” Link can’t help but respond with a “Shit, Rhett!” And turns as he drops to his knees. Link is holding onto Rhett’s long thighs for support, squeezing and rubbing, greedily soaking in as much sensation as possible. Rhett pulls off the condom and tugs on his cock. The visual of his red, leaking cock over Link’s gorgeous face, his blue eyes giant and bright, his lips and cheeks full and flushed is the most incredibly sexy thing Rhett’s ever seen. Rhett cradles Link’s face and is coming before he can warn Link. Link closes his eyes and opens his mouth wide, reaching his long and agile tongue out to catch what he can. 

When Rhett is done, Link opens one eye and laps at the tip of Rhett’s dick until Rhett has to hiss and move him away. Link still has one eye open, sticks his tongue out and smiles playfully. 

Rhett helps Link to his feet, moves clothing out of the way so he can turn on the closest shower. Rhett lovingly guides Link under the water once it’s warm enough, redirects Link’s hands when he tries to help to wash his own hair, running his big hands through the dark mop. Link accepts the care, wraps his arms around Rhett as he makes sure both of them are clean. Rhett makes sure to stop and give Link kisses on the lips and shoulder and hand as he moves over his body, praising him. 

“I’ve never enjoyed my job more” Rhett laughs “I’m never going to think of this room the same again.” 

Link smiles and runs his hands over Rhett’s arms “that was kind of the plan.”

  
  



End file.
